Censorship of Adventure Time in Australia
Adventure Time has been heavily censored on Cartoon Network Australia. The censorship of this localization removes various scenes and statements in the show that are deemed inappropriate for young viewers. Although the PAL acceleration (for frame rate issue) might have contributed to the shortened time, most of the censorship has been removed due to sexually suggestive innuendo. This also includes some episode titles that have been renamed due to the censorship. Incidentally, the Philippines, Indonesia and Malaysia also show this version of Adventure Time, so the censorship might have been performed by Turner Broadcasting System Asia Pacific, the owner of Cartoon Network channels in Asia and Oceania. There are some instances where the closed captions still retain some of the dialogue that was removed. This censorship does not carry over to other channels as episodes are currently being aired in Australia on GO uncensored. Also, like other series that were originally censored on Cartoon Network Australia, the DVD version of Adventure Time has been released uncensored by Madman Entertainment with a PG rating. Season 1 Slumber Party Panic *Princess Bubblegum mentioning that she used to date Mr. Cream Puff was cut out in Australia. Trouble in Lumpy Space *At the beginning, when everybody was at the Mallow Tea Party, Finn said, "Princess, this tea party sucks in a big way. But thanks for the invite." After the change the line says, "Princess, this tea party in a big way!" Due to the word sucks being muted. *"Make Out" from "Make-Out Point" has been cut, making it "The Point." *Any sexual references were cut out of the episode such as Melissa saying "LSP, You're so bad..." *The part when Monty says, "Why are you sucking up to us?" was cut. *The sentence said by Lumpy Space Princess, "I'm really really sorry Finn, but I can't help you, because my parents are horrible idiots!" was edited, leaving, "I'm really really sorry Finn, but I can't help you." Since the Australian censors are more than aware that children as young as 4 watch Adventure Time despite the dark and gritty themes that can sometimes surface, in order to avoid any complaints from supervising parents whom might be offended by one of the character's explicit hatred for their parents and feel a sense. *The other sentence said by Lumpy Space Princess, "My friend Melissa has a car, but she's dating my ex-boyfriend Brad." was shortened to, "My friend Melissa has a car." *This sentence was changed from, "Melissa, you should totally drive us to Make-Out Point, to make out with hot boys." to "Melissa, you should drive us to The Point, to..." *The sentence was cut right to " Yeah, lumpiness sucks!" to Yeah, lumpiness. *The sentence was cut from, "This orb is the antidote, brah." to "This orb is the antidote.", because "brah" sounds like the homophone "bra." *Finn saying "Slam-a-cow!" was cut out, possibly because it could be interpreted as a double entendre for bestiality, hence 'slamming a cow'; 'slamming' being slang for Innuendo. *Monty saying "Jam on, man." was changed to " On, man.", perhaps because the Cartoon Network executives thought that, like 'slam-a-cow', the expression 'jam on' may have undertones. *Lumpy Space Princess saying "Shucks!" was cut . Prisoners of Love *"Sleds are for suckers!" was cut out completely. *Finn and Jake arguing about the context "sexy hot" is used in was cut. *"I try to be such a good husband for girls." was cut. Tree Trunks *Tree Trunks mentioning seducing the Brain Beast and Finn talking to her about it were cut. *"I'm the sexiest adventurer in the world!" was also cut in reruns. The Enchiridion *When Finn kicked the ogre in the groin, the show zoomed into him, in order to not show emphasis on the groin. *The Heart Beast exploding and blood splattering all over the screen was cut. *Finn kicking the Dark Magician in the groin was edited, so when Finn's foot struck him, it would cut to a close-up of Finn's head shouting, "NEVER!" and the smoke dissipating after Finn kicked him. The clip of Finn's head was taken from the scene a few seconds later when Finn punches Key-per. *Mannish referencing Finn's "nard-kicking ability" was edited, so it would possibly say "kicking ability." *The Adventure Time logo at the end was cut in Australia, likely because of the non-sequitur war sound effects in the background. The Jiggler *Some of the Baby song was edited in Australia, such as "I gotta tuck you in, girl." *Any scene with the torn picture of the nude woman was zoomed into Finn, Jake and the Jiggler. **This was done despite the fact that the creators of Adventure Time revealed the supposed nude woman was just wearing a faulty bikini, and it was only pure coincidence that the watercolor was damaged. Ricardio the Heart Guy *The whole scene where Ice King accidentally kisses Jake's butt was cut. However, the scene in which Jake talks to Finn about how he wants Princess Bubblegum to kiss him as the Ice King did with Jake's butt was not cut, making it a rather confusing scene. **Surprisingly, when "Ricardio the Heart Guy" first aired in Australia, that scene wasn't cut. However, the censors must have recognized the (supposed by them) sexual reference in Jake's butt and quickly "patched up" the episode to make it cleaner. *The word "patoot" was cut as well. *Ricardio revealing his plans about ripping out Princess Bubblegum's heart and making out with it was cut. My Two Favorite People * Lady Rainicorn only says "Come on my darling" to Jake, instead of the full line, "Come on my darling, wrap your legs around me." when she first wears the translator. *The scene where Jake says "No, you go ahead and you have fun with my girlfriend!" was changed to "No, you go ahead!" Memories of Boom Boom Mountain *The guy hitting the other guy over the head with a cup at the beginning of the episode was cut. *"No, it's raunchy and maddening! Oh, all those men and their disgusting, fantastic bodies!" was changed only to "No!" because kids might find that context confusing. *"...like a cherub with his bottom out." was cut as well. Wizard *At the end when Finn and Jake were listening to the skeleton man after they went naked, the camera was zoomed more into the skeleton man, so that no one could see Finn's butt. Evicted! *Marceline's phrase of "I carved it into this tree years ago, before you two rascals started squatting in it." was changed to "I carved it into this tree years ago, before you two started squatting in it." **Apparently, the edit was choppy and obvious, due to the fact that Marceline's head faced Finn quickly. *The scene where Marceline appears in the window and scares Finn was cut to after she taps on the window, Finn squints and screams. The Witch's Garden *"Which one of you mortals wants to mate with all this?" by Gary was cut. *All scenes with Jake manipulating his chest while in the man-baby body were cut. What is Life? *The captions in the book for different objects were cut out for unknown reasons. *"And I know just the dumbhole who can give us some." was changed to the sentence "And I know who can give us some." *The words "private particles" were cut, as it was feared to be a reference to the Ice King's crotch. **Also, saying "You can mate with robot princesses!" was cut. When Wedding Bells Thaw *In the wedding scene, the sentence, "Y'know, even though the Ice King is a wad, I'm still happy for him." was edited to "I'm still happy for him." **"And to think I was happy for that son of a toot!" was cut. Freak City *The two-headed monster saying "Our crotch! Our evil crotch!" was cut to say, "Ow!" It's ironic that only that this scene was edited, while Cartoon Network Australia left in words that are normally censored, such as "suck," "nuts," "freaking," and "crotch." Henchman *The scene that would appear to be Marceline biting the red bow tie man in the neck was edited, so that only Finn saying "Noooo!" in the next scene could be seen. **Marceline asking Finn if he was thinking the white bow tie "sorta" looked like a bra was cut as well. *Marceline's Fisherman song only included "You look so cute, sitting in your boat..." instead of the other lyrics. *Finn saying that he was going to murder the Dimple Plant Monster was cut. **The short scene when Finn cut the Dimple Plant's arm was cut as well. *The line "I saved my bro from a scum-sucking vampire!" was cut entirely. Dungeon *The scene where the demon cat is telling Finn that he will munch on his eyeballs, unzip his skin and wear him 'like a little coat' and do other torturing things was cut out. *The Key song was modified, removing "I want to have your baby." *The Guardian Angel telling Finn that she will cook him and eat his flesh was cut. The Duke *"I should have asked if these were like, her eggs or something." was cut. *"You son of a bleep-blob!" was cut. *"I have something sucky to confess." is changed to "I have something to confess." *"Aw, shucks." was cut. Donny *Donny shoving the chicken into the mailbox in the beginning scene, then the close-up of him squeezing the eggs out of it was cut. *"Maybe you'd wanna hang out with a couple of rascals like me and Jake." was changed to "Maybe you'd wanna hang out with me and Jake." Rainy Day Daydream *"Whoa, I've never seen a knife storm before. It's beautiful..." was simply edited to only say "Whoa..." However, on one of the airings, the whole line was kept in. *Finn and Jake using the bucket elevator to get to the attic while barely dodging the knives was cut. *"Dang, girl. If you weren't a figment of my imagination, I'd want to have your baby." was cut. *Finn's phrase "Oh, see dude? You suck now!" was cut. What Have You Done? *The quote by the Ice King, "I think I heard the word 'virile' in there." was cut out. His Hero *His Hero" is believed by Adventure Time fans to have been refused to be aired on Cartoon Network Australia because of the plot (perhaps) promoting violence. Gut Grinder *The part where Sharon says that she thinks Jake is "hot" was cut out of Australian viewing for sexual references. Season 2 It Came from the Nightosphere *Marceline explaining what she would do to her father once she got her bass guitar back was cut. *The leader of the Marauders appearing in his short cameo scene saying, "Then I popped his head like a cork, and then I said, 'That's what I think about the expanding earth theory!'" was edited to not include the part about the cork, only to be covered up with normal bird chirping. *A Fuzzy Friend saying "Who the fluff are you?" has been cut. The Eyes *"Poo Brain means we can lure it away with music." was changed to "It means we can lure it away with music." *On a similar note, "Everything brainless loves music!" was changed to "Everything loves music!" Loyalty to the King *All of the comments made by the Nice King about him liking smooth princesses was cut. Blood Under the Skin *Nearly all scenes of people in the Swamp of Embarrassment were censored, except for their faces. **Ironically, the first instance of a naked person being broadcast on Cartoon Network Australia was the commercial of February 16, 2012. *The Ghost giving demonstrations of Dropball were cut, making the whole scene very confusing. Storytelling Even though "Trouble in Lumpy Space" has the most edited content ever documented, "Storytelling" has the most shaved time (without having to remove the whole episode). *Finn trying to find romance in the forest was cut. *Finn being mauled and hit over the head with a club was cut. **Finn trying to convince Mrs. Cow that she doesn't need a paper bag around her PHIL FACE udder was cut as well, mainly due to the gross design of the udder. Slow Love *The scene where the grain of salt burns Snorlock's face was cut out. **The scene where Snorlock and the Slug Lady were kissing near the Tree Fort and BMO being covered by slime were cut as well. However, a slight noise from the original scene is heard right before the episode ends. **When Jake says "I'm Just thinking about mating with snails" was cut. Power Animal *"...with sexy, fun dancing!" was changed to "...with dancing!" Strangely, the pole dancing scene was left uncut. Crystals Have Power *Tree Trunk's voice saying "Get your hands off my lover!" was changed to "Get your hands off!". To Cut a Woman's Hair *Jake saying "Kissing Princess Bubblegum on the mouth!" was changed to "Kissing Princess Bubblegum on the..." before he interrupted by Finn. *The Tree Witch mentioning her "bottomless bottom" was cut. *"*sigh* I can't do it. You're gonna have to spend the rest of your life in this witch's butt." was cut to say "*sigh I can't do it." Her Parents *Ethel mentioning Jake dating Lady Rainicorn was cut. The Silent King *In the riot scene, where the goblin hits his hand with a hammer was shortened to not include the hammer. Go With Me *Jake educating Finn on kissing was cut. *When Finn held Marceline tighter before they flew off was cut. *At the end, when the Candy People were kissing at the movies, that scene was cut. *When Marceline said "But no tongue" was cut. The Limit *Jake showing pain while the baby scorpions stung him was cut. *Jake and Finn's song, the "makin' babies" part was cut out. Video Makers *Anyone mentioning the word "smooching" had their dialogue changed, such as, "No, not all. We should throw away the parts where Slime Princess was smoochin'. That was dumb." to "No, not at all. That was dumb." Mortal Folly *Ice King showing Finn and Jake the writings of Princess Bubblegum's name on his arms and legs was cut. *"I'm sorry I hit you in the ball." was cut to "I'm sorry I hit you-" and Finn showing affection to the gauntlet was cut. *The Lich hushing Finn was cut. *Close up version of Finn forcing the "like like" sweater, pulling it, and the breaking the Lich's face was cut. Mortal Recoil *Jake screaming when she saw Princess Bubblegum melting was cut, making it a little confusing why Jake rushed out of her bedroom paranoid. *Finn naming the several things that he got for Princess Bubblegum while she was possessed by the Lich (gasoline, lighter fluid, bleach, ammonia, plutonium) was taken away, possibly to stop juveniles from making a mixture of it and drinking it in attempt to imitate Princess Bubblegum. Season 3 Conquest of Cuteness *Jake saying that ketchup tastes better than blood, then asking Finn about it was cut. Memory of a Memory *Cartoon Network Australia limited Marceline's kicks to Ash's head from multiple to one, to cut out the dialogue of his statement that he became blind. Too Young *After Finn called Jake to deliver the stats, the sentence "Alright, I'm 13, she's 13. Have fun. Be yourself." was changed to "Alright, I'm 13, she's 13. Be yourself." *Princess Bubblegum saying "You're so spice!" was cut. *The Earl of Lemongrab hitting his head on the ground after falling out of the window was cut. *Princess Bubblegum kissing Finn right when she turns 18 again was cut. *Jake talking about how to get Princess Bubblegum was edited, to remove the part about having to kiss the princess. The Monster *Any full shots of the dead horse was cut. *Lumpy Space Princess going into any detail with Jessica cheating on Tony was cut. Still *When Ice King was imitating Finn, the phrase "Let's have babies, princess, and let's teach them to be good babies!" was cut. *Ice King putting his foot in the pan and saying, "I don't want to use too much foot. It'll overpower the eggs. "Take it away from the omelet," was cut as well. Wizard Battle *"A kiss... from Princess Bubblegum... on the mouth!" was changed to "A kiss... from Princess Bubblegum!" **"Is it an open-mouth kiss?" was cut. *"...so our lips wouldn't touch." was removed. *The scene where Magic Fist (Finn and Jake) and Abracadaniel are running through the arena barely missing projectiles fired from the enemy wizards was cut, to not show the Naked Wizard's butt. *Ice King saying "I can already taste those lips." was changed to "I can already taste those sweet Bubblegum!" and gesturing at his mouth while his tongue swirled around was cut. *"Never in your freakin' life..." was changed to "Never in your life..." Fionna and Cake *Fionna's "Okay but I'm gonna kick your butt! Not that I was thinking of butts..." was omitted. *Fionna's line "Ice King is the hottest hottie!" was changed to "Ice King is the hottest!" *Ice King mentioning kissing at the end of the fan-fiction was edited. What Was Missing *Marceline spitting on Princess Bubblegum's shoulder was cut. *Marceline turning giant and rampaging at Finn, Jake and Princess Bubblegum was cut as well. **However, the latter was not the case when it first aired. It is suspected that Cartoon Network Australia received negative feedback about the end and decided to cut it out. **This is now shown uncut in re-runs of the episode. Apple Thief *One of the Candy People stabbing his hand with a spoon was cut. *Finn dropping the glass on the ground was cut as well. Beautopia *Most of the scenes where Finn was drowning was removed, making its censorship obvious with its sudden dialogue and music changes. *The close-up of Jake's "The Birth of Venus" mold was cut. No One Can Hear You *The deer breaking Finn's legs was cut. Thank You *The Snow Golem feeding the Fire Wolf Pup with a screaming cow was cut. Holly Jolly Secrets Part I *"Holly Jolly Secrets Part I" has been refused to be aired. It supposedly because the implemented air date did not comply with the month, because it is a Christmas-themed episode. Holly Jolly Secrets Part II *"Holly Jolly Secrets Part II" has been refused to be aired. It supposedly because the implemented air date did not comply with the month, because it is a Christmas-themed episode, like its preceding episode. Marceline's Closet *The whole scene where Finn is inside Marceline's bathroom and he accidentally sees Marceline naked was cut out, except for the part where his face was on the ground and the dramatic face he pulls when it closes up to it. Ghost Princess *"Ghost Princess" has been refused to be aired on Cartoon Network Australia because of hints of murder and on-screen death. It also has supernatural themes which are deemed to be unacceptable. Dad's Dungeon *The spell "Kee Oth Rama Pancake" was changed to "Kee Oth Pancake," because the word "rama" sounds too much like "bra." This was the case at each chanting of the spell. *The scene where the Fruit Witches ripped the giant apple to a core and chased Finn and Jake was cut, to not include all of the core. This was done because it was feared that it might scare young children. *Finn stabbing the monster's hand with the Family Sword, leading to the line "This message it's for you!" in Joshua Final Message Remix to not be included. This was censored in both the Philippines and Australia. *The demon at the end saying "By demon law, I will cut off your love handles!" was cut. Incendium *Flambo saying "And she's way hot." was changed to "And she's way..." *Jake's Finn clone strangling him was cut, including Jake dramatically running out of air. *Finn kicking out the window and breaking it was cut. Season 4 Hot to the Touch *The scene when Finn's foot got burnt from Flame Princess' fire was cut. *Finn stomping Flame Princess' fire was cut. *Jake saying "I feel like I could touch the heaven, and sock angels..." was changed to "I feel like I could touch the heaven..." *In the part where Jake is asking Finn to choose, "Your love for that screwball dame" was changed to "Your love for that dame." *The part where Finn said "I can't fight her, man. I'm still in to her." was changed to "I can't fight her, man." Dream of Love *Finn saying "Why don't you just hide in your house?" was cut. Instead, he said "Why don't you two just get married?" *Tree Trunks and Mr. Pig French kissing was cut. Daddy's Little Monster *The scene when Hunson Abadeer is about to destroy the half of the body of the demon was cut. *The scene when Marceline said,"Dad, that sucks" was cut. Hug Wolf *The part when the antelope said "Uh... I have a wife." was deleted. Princess Monster Wife * *When Ice King is singing Let Me Show You Something Special, he didn't say "I can introduce your parts to something new." Beyond this Earthly Realm *The quotes "Yeah, I want it for my sacred bathroom" and "Let's flush it in our sacred toilet" were cut to "Yeah, I want it for my bathroom" and "Let's flush it in our toilet." The cut scene is obvious because of a sudden voice tone change. The word "sacred" were cut due to religious connotations. Gotcha! *The scene between the parts where the Mirror Finn walked forward and when Lumpy Space Princess said "Oh, lump" was cut. *In the scene when Finn was throwing rocks in the Loch of Phantoms to find the safe way, Lumpy Space Princess makes her dress strap fall to seduce Finn and saying, "Oh, my orange juice is coming out" was cut. *In another scene when Finn, Jake and Lumpy Space Princess were in the cave, Lumpy Space Princess was trying to remove her dress while saying "Finn, my dress is slipping." was cut. *After Finn told Lumpy Space Princess to be careful, Lumpy Space Princess was throwing her dress into the portal while also saying "Wooo, my dress." was cut. Lady & Peebles *Ricardio stepping on Ice King and saying "Silence, Simon!" was cut. Season 5 Jake the Dog *Jake the Dog has been refused to be aired in Cartoon Network Australia due to baby crying and some party references. Season 6 Wake Up *Prismo's death scene was cut. **The scene was cut up to where he was turned into ash. **Possible reason's are because of on-screen death or disgusting graphic nature which included body disintegration. Escape From The Citadel *Almost every scene where Martin's leg was injured, the screen zoomed to Finn and Jake to remove the sight of his torn off leg flesh due to its disgusting graphic nature. **The scene where the beam from the dying crystal guardian burns Martin's leg to the bone was cut. **The scene when Martin's leg was healing with the blood of the guardian was fastened and cut until it was healed. *The Lich transforming to humanoid baby was cut until The Lich fell onto the ground. *The scene when Finn got his arm amputated while holding on the pipe was cut. **Finn struggling and his grass sword blowing up was also cut due to its extreme intensity. James II *This episode has been refused to air on Cartoon Network Australia (but not Cartoon Network Asia), due to its sacrificial moments and plot. **Some examples are when James falls of the cliff and the Banana Guard stabbing himself. **However, just like "The Creeps," it only airs as a Halloween special, starting from Halloween 2014. The Tower *The whole "Baby's Building a Tower into Space" song was changed to an instrumental version without any singing. **There was only one instance where the chorus was sung once to include the Fawn shrieking. **When Finn sang the third verse, The Australian censored version still played the instrumental version and erased Finn's mouth putting a edited drawn line over it to make it seem like Finn wasn't singing it. **The reason this was censored was because of its violent lyrics about tearing off someone's arm. Food Chain *Finn throwing up after he eats the caterpillar was cut. *"That's beautiful, Finn! But when we're bacteria, I might see other people!" was cut. *The part near the end where Finn was throwing up worms on the table was slightly cut. Breezy *Finn kissing Muscle Princess was cut. However, Finn kissing Crab Princess and Lizard Princess earlier wasn't cut. The reason is unknown. *"Breezy: Get this—I'm actually a virgin queen bee." was cut. *"Breezy: it's too bad we're such great buddies or we could make out with each other. chuckles"was cut. *This scene was cut: 'Lumpy Space Princess: [Lumpy Space Princess approaches Finn.] I know all about your dirty deeds. Now it's Lumpy's turn to slump those lips! Bring it in, baby. [They both kiss. Finn suddenly backs out.] Lumpy Space Princess: Wha? Where you going? Finn: That's it. We made out. Lumpy Space Princess: Wha—What?! I didn't wait infinity for a dip in the kiddie pool! We're taking this to the deep end! Finn: But I'm not a good swimmer.' This whole scene was cut due to heavy sexual references and sexual themes. The Prince Who Wanted Everything *The scene where Lumpy Space Prince's parents impaled Lumpy Space Prince's heart was cut. Ocarina *The scene where Mr. B drags his bottom on Finn's face saying "Ah, yeah. I can't wait to wash my gross, fat butt." was cut. **This made it look like Finn got disgusted when the Long-legged tenant stepped on him first. **The reason this was cut was because of rudely disgusting humor. Joshua & Margret Investigations *The scene where Margret pulls out a needle from her hat was cut. Trivia *''Adventure Time'' is not the only censored series on Cartoon Network International. Others include: **''The Amazing World of Gumball'' **''Regular Show'' **''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' **''Naruto & Naruto: Shippūden'' **''Total Drama series '' **''One Piece (both the 4Kids and FUNimation versions) '' *Cartoon Network Australia censors scenes with lip-on-lip kissing, while scenes with someone being kissed on the cheek seems to be allowed by them. *Death giving Jake the "Kiss of Death" in "Death in Bloom" doesn't appear to be censored in any way. **Another instance of kissing on the lips is in the episode "Wizard Battle" (premiered August 29, 2011) due to its importance to the plot. **This happens again in the episode "Burning Low," where Finn kissing Flame Princess wasn't cut, possibly for the same reasons. ***Because of the edits, this had angered many fans of the all mentioned censored series. Tested episodes Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Category:Adventure Time Category:Australian censorship